Alternative Star Wars Setting
This page is used as an index to link certain settings together. Star Wars There are multiple Star Wars sub-settings, though a few articles are overarching enough that they can be listed here directly. Lightsaber Jedi Order Sith Empire Sith Order The Exchange Post Scream era The post scream era hosts the largest number of original creations. Factions The Mora The Exchange The Commercium The Intergalactic Trade Federation The Golden Sun Triumvirate The Humanoid-Systems Alliance Species The Mora Species Admetans Leviathan Cultures The Mora Admetans Companies and corporations Czerka Alderaan Arms Nubian Interstellar Logistellar Transports Sunburst Interstellar Aegis Multistellar Huntercorp Enterprises Echelon Multistellar Lone Star Combine Star Fleet Enterprises Daybreak Offworld Mining Locations Atlas NPC To save space, I've made a single page for NPCs. You have to scroll to the appropriate campaign as the link article is used for NPCs from various campaigns. Society Post Scream society uses certain terms that are important to understand. The world as people know it survives largely because of the mega-corporations produce what people need, and drive society towards expansion. The mega-corporations are listed above. The other thing keeping society together are free merchants and free traders. These individuals are spacers, people who primarily work off-planet (akin to sailors in our world), who travel in space in smaller vessels to fulfill certain needs of people. The Mega-corporations are absolutely necessary for progress to be made, but in their wake, they tend to leave behind many half-abandoned colony worlds, where they once had mining operations, or briefly bought their agricultural products from, when the colony was still fresh enough not to levy any taxes. The free merchants mostly earn their keep trading valuable and incredibly necessary goods between colony worlds, where as the people living as Dwellers, in the well established worlds generally have access to all they need already. Often, Dwellers live a life as Wage Slaves, as society in Dwellings is centered around creating a situation of debt. The Life of a Free Trader Free Traders are among the most interesting people to look at in this period, because they service certain areas that are considered a bit off the grid, or they acquire specialty goods directly from the source of origin and transport them to their proper markets. The cost of operating a space ship is very high. Annually, a Space Ship requires maintenance for about 10% of the ship's price. Beyond that, the cost per day, of average life in space, is 100 credits, though this is including the average pay of a crew member - so waivering that, the cost is probably more akin to 50 credits per day for each crew member. Considering how low cargo capacity a Free Trader ship commonly has, and how little they can make from buying and selling goods without there being a very large demand it becomes very obvious that Free Traders must necessarily live by certain rules other than just buying and selling. Free Traders provide a service known as Scouting Reports. They make roughly 200 credits, by gathering certain information. Star Ports provide most of this information for free, because they know that Free Trader's consider it a courtesy, and some have it as a requirement in order to bother with a certain location. Free Traders who frequently visit the same locations can sign up, and will receive 10 credits per visit, to keep the reports up to date. Free traders make 25 credits per KG of cargo they transport, per map-hex they transport it, if it's a hired delivery. Free traders make 1 credit per hex for each data package they bring with them. Some systems are in fact OFF the grid, meaning that they rely on manually transporting data in and out. Some simply prefer a more "off the grid" version of transporting data. This seems like a completely minor fee, but any given planet the Free Trader might want to visit has probably got a large number of potential customers of people who want data carried in and out. Depending on the population of the destination planet, the Trader can be looking at 1d10*10 customers. Most of these are often corporations seeking new business ventures. Passengers is a very lucrative business, but also a costly one to assume. Being legally capable of transporting passengers requires a lot of facilities to be in order on the ship. Depending on how luxurious the accommodations on the vessel in question are, per passenger, the earnings are about 500 - 1000 credits per hex. Finding passengers who want to go off-world is usually very easy for Free Traders, and passengers are worth enough that Free Traders often plan their next stop according to what passengers they pick up. Even with all of the above mentioned income sources, Free Traders depend on being located in the right are. Not all Sectors are equally marketable for Free Traders. As a rule of thumb, sectors that link directly to a Hyperspace Lane are generally not marketable areas for Free Traders, who require things to get a bit more primitive. Free Traders also rely a lot on having a place they can park their ship, try to do their own repairs and live fairly cheaply for a while. Most of them live on backwater agricultural worlds. Buildings The prefabricated (prefabs) building is an old invention, either a modular pre-fab or an drop-fab, the difference being, that one is quickly built using specialized construction mechs (a mech is essentially a vehicle but appears more as a suit), and even a sizable house can be built in a few hours. The alternative is a drop-fab, which is dropped, almost already completed, from orbit, using mostly drones. The drones navigate it unto foundation and locks it to the power-, sewer and water grid. Prefabs are usually designed to last practically indefinitely, but the first few years after they're grounded, they need a lot of maintenance - at least this goes for the modular pre-fabs, where as drop-fabs are usually of much higher quality. A drop-fab can be expanded with modules, so one doesn't necessarily need to make a choice in the matter. Prefabs are mostly found on backwater worlds where they stand as a monument to the world's colonial era and colonial worlds. Even on established worlds, especially farming communities, industrial neighborhoods and slums are littered with prefabs. Dwellers tend not to live in prefabs however, and they are considered second rate housing, even though they're technically both more affordable, effective and in many cases more effective as housing units. Technology The technology of the setting is described on separate wiki articles. Equipment Weapons Armor Vehicle PIDU Travel Cybernetics Mutations Settlements Shields